The invention relates to a method for route-selective reproduction of digitally encoded traffic announcements broadcast by a transmitter to a vehicular radio receiver, according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,513, BRAGAS.
An article by Peter Bragas entitled "Leit- und Informationssysteme im Kraftfahrzeug--ein Beitrag zur Verbesserung des Verkehrsablaufs und der Verkehrssicherheit" [Guidance and Information Systems in the Motor Vehicle--A Contribution to Improving Traffic Flow and Traffic Safety] in the Journal "Internationales Verkehrswesen" [International Traffic Management], No. 5/85, discloses a method for route-selective reproduction of digitally encoded traffic announcements in which with the input of the desired route, only announcements pertaining to that route are output. The method makes use of the so-called transparent channel of the RDS data telegram, on which digitally encoded traffic announcements can be broadcast.
The advantage of the known provision is that the announcements pertaining to the driver reach him purposefully, and his attention is not distracted by announcements that are irrelevant to him. Particularly at peak traffic times, this reduces stress on the driver and thus improves traffic safety.
It has also been proposed, in a radio receiver for receiving and decoding digitally encoded traffic announcements, to provide a memory that is divided into highway-oriented segments, which are subdivided in turn into shorter route segments. The data stored in these segments can be called up by evaluating the digital traffic announcements. In this way the detailed information corresponding to the data telegram can be generated, and the digital data transmission can take place at a faster repetition rate.